Trouble Ahead
by Geemaa
Summary: Phil hunter fall's for new pc Gemma, but she has history with callum stone.what went down with them to and what will be the consequence of there pasts meeting one more time and maybe the last. Callum/oc.i know it says Stuart does say Phil aint change yet
1. The new girl

**I don't own the Bill, of any character except gemma and kian.**

"Right listen up you lot" smithy began "we have 2 new pc joining is PC Gemma Coghlan and PC Kian Harper. Gemma you will be with tony and kian you will be with and Sally. Ok guys that all" the Room echoed with "yes serge" as the young pc left to do their work.

Gemma walks over to were Mel, Beth and sally was stood. "Hey I'm gemma" the girls all introduced themselves.

Nate walked over to kian "alright mate my name Nate" as he was shaking his hand a shout came in. "come on kian this one's ours" sally shouted "is she always this keen" kian said a hushed tone. "You best get used to it" Ben laughed as kian left with sally

.

Gemma left the briefing room and heading for the girls locker room. She was so scared the night before and what if they were nasty and were really strict, but the all the girls were lovely and she knew she would fit right in.

As gemma walked down the corridor Stuart turner was walking down from the other way. Completely oblivious to him she walks straight into him with all the reports he has just sorted going everywhere. "Watch were you bloody going, you idiot" Stuart shouted. "I'm so sorry I didn't see you". Stuart didn't recognise the new young PC voice. Stuart stood up whilst Gemma was quickly trying to pick all the paper up. Stuart looked at the young PC her long Brown her with glow of red court his eyes. _She is beautiful _he thought to himself. "It ok, really it is" he reached out for her Hand she took it he pulled her up and for the first time there eyes met. "Urm, I'm so sorry about that" she flicked her hair and her light blue eye glistened in the sun. "It's my fault I wasn't looking were I was going. My name Stuart, Stuart turner". "Nice to meet you, I'm gemma, gemma Coghlan. They stood and stared into each other eyes.

"You best get going or stone will have your head" Stuart said still staring."Don't you mean smithy"? Gemma said thinking maybe she had the name wrong, how embarrassing on my first day. "Ow stone must be on a call. He is your sergeant after all. Callum, Callum stone".

Gemma went pale thinking to herself _it can't be, no please I can't go through this again. _"You ok" Stuart looked concerned he was never good with the lady and she hasn't been here an hour and she already looks ill. "I...I've got to go" Gemma ran off into the lookers rooms.

_**Callum**__; I love you gemma, don't do this to me._

_**Gemma**__; you lied to me Callum; you lied to my face in front of EVERYONE! _

_**C**__; I did it for you to protect you, it could have been you._

_**G**__; its part of the job cal...It what I signed up for and you...you were just a bonus._

_**C**__; I didn't sign up to save your sorry ass but I did and you don't even thanks me _

_**G**__; YOU DIDENT SAVE ME I WASENT IN ANY DANGER...THE ONLY DANGER IS YOU. If anyone find out what you done you will lose your job and could even end up in jail yourself don't bring me down with you._

_Goodbye sergeant Callum stone._

Gemma sat with tears streaming down her face thinking back to the week her life changed forever and the last night she saw him. Callum stone.

**I know it a bit naff, it my first fanfic but ay' what you think please review do you think i should carry on?xx **


	2. truth will out

Stuart walked straight up to Callum office, thinking to himself why his name turned gemma stomach so much. He was on his way he saw smithy and told him what had just gone on smithy didn't even think anyone knew are new pc. Maybe he was wrong.

"Stone" Callum jumped as he heard his name being called. Callum was on the way to his office. "We got a new pc...Gemma her name is. I was talking to her and you were mentioned then she went pale and went off in a hurry." Callum ran that name though his head nothing. "Are you sure it was your new colon what is that...rubbish by Canley dump. Other than that no I don't any her her name again"Stuart wasn't pleased with stone last remark"Gemma, Gemma Coghlan. Callum face dropped the same reaction as Gemma. "Stuart, I...I got to go"

Callum ran straight to his office slamming the door behind him

_**Gemma**__; Goodbye sergeant Callum stone._

_**Callum**__; Gemma wait where are you going_

_**G**__; I'm leaving changing stations I've spoke to the DCI it been cleared up._

_**C**__; you can't just leave, your making the biggest mistake of your life._

_**G**__; the mistake was trusting you._

_**C**__; please... _

_**G**__; You made your bed now you have to sleep in it without me, _

_I love you but I just can't. What come around goes around you tort me that._

Callum sat thee remembering the last word spoken from the love of his life. "She made me the way I am. She changed my life forever she can't be here!"

Completely unknown to Callum smithy was stood at the door listing to every word that has just been saying. With that he was thing too himself _who is he talking too. "Callum_ what going on" Smithy said confused. Callum walked toward the door. "Get out of my way smithy" Callum said full of anger and sorrow. "Sergeant Stone sit down now and tell me what the hells going on" he said spitting the last few words. "that night I lost a good pc, the love of my life, after rumours went around that she left because of me my friend started dropping like fly's and that how I became how I am...now if you don't get out of my way" he pushed smithy making him fall into the door.

As Callum stormed out of his office BANG! He walked straight in to it

Their paths meet one more time.

**I know it no better than the first one, but still please review shall I carry on? **


	3. The up coming

**I do not own the bill or the charters only gemma.**

They both stood up staring at each other. Smithy stood and watched the scene unfolding in front of him. Beth, sally and Diane walked out of the changing room laughing but when saw what was happening in front of them fell to silence. "You don't think she already in trouble do you" Beth whispered "naa, can't be first day and all" sally replied. "Don't you think we should help her...Gemma!" Dianne shouted "we got a call out you coming" Gemma pushed past her sergeant and didn't look back. "Thanks for that" gemma said with tears in her eyes "for what "he girls looked puzzled. " I know there wasn't really a shout you just got me away from Callum" "ow, first name based you know him then" Beth said with a little snigger "yeah something like that gemma replied as she and the girls walked into the canteen.

"Sierra Oscar , there's been a break in on the jasmine Allen anyone deal"

Sally quickly called in."Sierra Oscar from 686 show me and 595 dealing, let's go"

They jumped straight in to the car and of they went. "So how do you know stone then has he always been so argg" sally said intrigued to know the answer. " Argg? That new" both of the girls burst out laughing. " You sergeant never used to be so dark..." gemma looked out the window trying not to think back. " so you do know him well then..boyfriend?" sally said as they pulled up at the house on jasmine Allen that had been called. " Try engaged for a year, babies on the hoarsen" gemma jumped out the car. Sally was in shock with what the new pc had just said. "Close your mouth sal, you'll catch fly's"

By the time gemma and sally got even close to the house the kids had gone. They called it in checked out the house and went back to the station

"Sally...You know what I said about me and stone and you not say anything to anyone please.!" Gemma said with desperation in her eyes. " Secret saves with me but I won't details , drink later" sally said getting change to help cid. Sally walked left the changing room and with that gemma burst into tears. She was looking forward to this job but now , now she might have to be looking for a new station.

As gemma walked out of the changing room down the corridor, there he was coming straight towards her. She couldn't do this now, not yet anyway but lucky enough Phil came out of an interview view. DS. Hunter she called as both Callum and Phil looked up. Callum didn't know she was there the thought of bumping into her again was the last thing he wanted today. " Hey I just wanted to say sorry about earlier you know knocking into you like that". " It's ok I wasn't looking lucky your cute ay...Urm you fancy a drink later as it's your first day and all? On me?" Gemma was still blushing from his last comment. Knowing stone was stood right there waiting to talking to Phil she looked at him with spite and replied. " Yeah why not, would be good, and your not to bad yourself detective sergeant" with that she walked off in the opposite way. " You know she only said yes because I was there" Callum said and barged past. " I thought you wanted to see me?" Phil shouted. " Too late now detective sergeant"

**WEEK LATER.**

"You still not spoken to him" sally asked gemma as they were getting ready for their shift. "Nope and I don't plan to either" Gemma said with not a thought in the world. "so you and then?" . " We've been for a drink twice doesn't mean I'm sleeping with the man" gemma said with a little giggle. " But I think he knows something not right with me and stone, I think he's put 2 and 2 together "Gemma took a little white envelope out of her locker and shoved it in her pocket. . "Knowing him he got 5" Sally said and the girls walked out the room laughing. " Morning sarge" the girls both echoed. " Ladies see someone in a good mood, ow by the way the DI Nixon wants you in her office in 5" Smithy said drinking his coffee. "Ok sarge. What you think it's about" gemma said scared. " You know has it her and Phil had something going on maybe she telling you to back off" sally said trying not to laugh. " Shut up sal" and with that she ran up to cid

"Sarge what's going on" gemma said to Phil. "Come here" Phil said leading gemma into the DI office. As she looked up Callum was there. "What she doing here" he said angry. "Was thinking the same" gemma said spickfully. "Sam said whilst she not here you can use her office you guys need to sort this out it's not good for uniform of cid to have a sergeant and a pc , as it seem _Hate_ each other. You're not leaving till it's sorted" Phil shut the door behind him and left.

**Still, i know its not great but ay' what happens in the office will all be forgiven? Shall i continue? Please review x **


	4. what just happend

Callum; you've been avoiding me

Gemma; can you blame me

C; why are you here gemma

G; what your here for to work do my job, pay the bills

C; you know what I mean

G; I didn't know you were based here

C; you told anyone what happened

G; ow yeah as soon as I found out you left I went back and told everyone...what do you think? I didn't have time to sneeze let alone tell people

C; aha yeah because that right you just run away when a situations bad

G; Bad situation...this was more than a bad situation it was my life hanging on the line and that was because of you

C; you will never understand that I did it for you?

G; we both know it's never that simple or easy

C; when I heard Phil say your name I didn't know what to do, it all came flooding back.

G; same

C; why did you just go, we were meant to be getting married in a few months from then

G; something my mum said to me just before you proposed "don't make him your everything, because when he's gone you've got nothing" and I said that will never happen mum I love him and he is the one.

C; Yeah I can relate

G; what?

C; you left me with nothing!

G; because the man that was meant to catch me when I fell, was the man that pushed me. You had my everything my love, my trusts EVERYTHING and you went and broke it, you hurt me cal really bad.

C; no one calls me that anymore

G; well I'm a no-one then

C; I can't do this

G; ow, it was all your fault Callum. You Ruined EVERYTHING. You're pathetic; you're a stupid little coward

C; that's rich from flick my hair and wink a bit, you were so up your own ass. You run away when something doesn't go the way you want. Did you find some other man you could wrap around your little FINGER? I bet you never even loved me that why you could just leave so quick

G; call me any word under the sun but never question my love for you. That was real. Now I can remember why I hated you so much.

"What you looking at" a familiar voice said. Phil turned around Sam was back"ow just them to in there, what do you think happened? "I don't no, I'm not a physic" Sam said sharply. "What up with you" Phil said slightly concerned. "Nothing" and with that she stormed out of cid.

_Why does he make me so mad? I got over him right? _ Sam thought!


End file.
